


Meet Me After Sundown

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leonard visits a vampire bar and gets more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me After Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) 2012 Gift Basket challenge. I snagged card #25: omnomnom 
> 
> Kink: bloodplay

The rain drizzled down upon Leonard’s head as he waited outside the bar. He was a little reluctant to enter the building, and refused to acknowledge the feeling coiling through his stomach as nervousness. He knew that he had every reason to be nervous, even scared; most people were, he knew, the first time they went to a vampire bar. He also knew that most vampire bars were fakes, filled with glammed up wannabe’s with plastic teeth, leather clothing that left little to the imagination and too much goth-inspired make-up. The club that Leonard stood in front of in the pouring rain was the real deal, filled to the brim with vampires that saw humans as nothing more than food, or sex objects if the human was lucky enough. Leonard was hoping for both; perhaps that night, he would strike it lucky either way. 

He watched as two girls walked into the bar, giggling like teenagers and all too painfully human. They wore little more than bathing suits which seemed wholly inappropriate to Leonard’s disapproving eye, given the rain that fell down from the sky. He squared his shoulders then, knowing that if a couple of giggling girls could enter, then so could he. 

He plunged into the bar, surprised at how dark it was, and by the blackness of the walls that surrounded him on all sides. He felt trapped almost immediately, walls bearing down upon him in claustrophobic swathes, yet he couldn’t escape. The crowd had closed in behind him almost as soon as he had entered the main section of the club, preventing his escape. He cursed beneath his breath and headed for the bar, knowing he had little chance to leave now. 

The darkness of the walls was soon offset by bright lights that swathed the bar in a cool blue glow, that seemed strangely soothing despite the coldness of the colour. Leonard had always liked blue. He ordered a bourbon, straight up, and settled upon a bar stool, elbow propped against the sticky wooden surface, listening with half an ear to the sounds of the music playing. He didn’t recognize the band, yet it was something fitting, eerily gothic in a way that a lot of female fronted rock bands were these days. 

“Hello, stranger,” said a voice by his ear, strangely laid-back as a cool hand pressed against his wrist.

Leonard turned, eyebrow raised as he caught sight of a pair of bright blue eyes, crinkled at the edges when the other man smiled, flashing fangs that were all too real in his mouth. The man was ethereally beautiful in the only way a true vampire could be, face deceptively young and guileless. Leonard couldn’t help but be drawn to the man; he’d always been a sucker for a pretty face.

“I haven’t seen you here, before,” the man remarked, as though Leonard hadn’t been rudely staring at him. “I didn’t recognize your scent.” 

Leonard tried not to take any notice of the vampire’s last comment, knowing that if he did, he‘d probably run screaming. It figured that a vampire would have every last patron of the bar tagged and bagged for food or for sex and a new face, or rather scent, would draw them like sharks to the proverbial feeding frenzy. 

“Yeah, it’s my first night here,” Leonard drawled, with a self effacing shrug as he tried to keep a lid on his nervousness that still raged inside him. 

He hadn’t expected to be picked up by a vampire and so soon after stepping into the place, after all. 

“I’m Jim, Jim Kirk,” the vampire said, extending one hand towards Leonard.

Leonard took the proffered hand, surprised at such formality in what was essentially a predator. 

“Leonard McCoy,” Leonard replied, smiling at Jim’s firm handshake, fingers digging into his palm. 

“Well, Leonard McCoy, I take it by your accent that you’re not from these parts,” Jim said, smiling at Leonard, still with those damnably cute crinkles around his eyes.

“Nah, I’m from Georgia,” Leonard said, before he drained his bourbon. “Atlanta, actually.” 

“I’m from Iowa, Riverside actually,” Jim said, with a cheeky grin. “So I’m not from around these parts either.” 

Leonard grunted and gestured for the bartender to get him another drink. He cocked an eye towards Jim in a silent request for a drink. Jim merely looked at him in disbelief.

“I don’t drink from the bar,” Jim said, voice warm with amusement.

“Right, ‘cos you’re a vampire,” Leonard snorted, rolling his eyes at his own folly, before nodding at the bartender to let him know that the bourbon was his sole order.

The bartender left, returning with his drink a few short moments later. 

“So, what made you come here?” Jim asked, finally, breaking the silence between them.

“Curiosity, I guess,” Leonard said, with a shrug. “My marriage is all but down the toilet anyway. The wife’s taken everything I have, left me nothing but my bones. I figured I ought to meet a real vampire; after all, I was married to someone who thought she was one for years.” 

Jim laughed at that, head tilted back to reveal the long line of his throat to the cooling blue light behind the bar. Leonard stared; he was still staring when Jim impaled him with a glance, blue eyes intensely serious when he caught the direction of his gaze. 

“And what are you trying to achieve through coming here? Outrun the memory of your wife?” Jim asked. 

“Ex-wife, and something like that,” Leonard replied, gruffly, as he drained his bourbon and ordered another.

“Most people come here because they want to be fed from, or are curious about a bit of vamp sex,” Jim said, with a smirk. “So which are you, Bones? Disregarding the part about your ex-wife, of course.”

Leonard frowned at the use of the name Bones, yet did not remark upon it. 

“Of course,” Leonard said, with a roll of his eyes. “I’ve been doing that for years.” 

Jim laughed at that, yet patiently waited for Leonard's answer. 

“I guess both,” Leonard admitted finally, refusing to look at Jim then. 

“There’s no shame in it, you know,” Jim said, leaning in to press a shoulder against the other man’s. “We may be higher up the food chain than you humans, but we don’t all see you as animals, you know. Not even someone like me who comes from Iowa.” 

“That makes me feel so much better. Thanks, Jim,” Leonard said, with a snort. 

“You’re not the only one who gets something out of the bargain, don’t forget,” Jim said, with a smirk. “It does work both ways.” 

Leonard harrumphed, and turned to face the vampire beside him. 

“So,” Jim said. “I’m willing to give you a try, if you’re willing.” 

“Don’t pander to me, kid,” Leonard said, even as he thought that the kid beside him was probably older than he was.

Jim, to his credit, did not correct Leonard about his age. Instead, he merely flashed fangs again in a friendly grin and Leonard couldn’t help but think how beautiful the man was. 

“You can do worse than me, you know,” Jim said, quietly. “Most of the vampires here are not what you’d call polite. At least I’d make damn sure to treat you right.” 

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Leonard drawled. 

“Seriously? No,” Jim said, and for a moment, there was a flash of seriousness in his gaze and Leonard had no choice but to believe him. 

Jim held out his hand, silently imploring Leonard to take it; he smiled when Leonard did so with only the slightest hesitation. Jim grinned, flashing fangs, pleased that his new victim was willing enough to accompany him of his own volition. 

“Come with me, Bones,” he said, fingers tightening imperceptibly against Leonard‘s.

A frisson of excitement skittered through Leonard and settled in his gut, replacing his prior nervousness. He rose to his feet behind Jim and followed him from through the crowded bar. Jim stopped once or twice, to lunge at a few vampires that came too close to Leonard, fangs flashing in the light and knuckles bared to ward off potential stealing of his prize. Leonard found that he was impressed, more impressed than he would ever admit to Jim aloud. It seemed the kid was a fighter in his own right and it made Leonard a little proud despite himself that Jim was willing to fight other vampires for him.

Jim finally led Leonard from the close confines of the bar and out into a back alley which was mostly deserted and sheltered from the worst of the rain. Jim jostled his human gently against a wall, body and hands strong and pinning Leonard to the brickwork. He was so close Leonard could feel his breath against his throat and another frisson of excitement shimmered through him, harder that time, so hard Jim felt it and laughed.

“So eager,” Jim purred against Leonard's throat. “I love it when my victims are willing.” 

“Please,” Leonard said, tilting his head back without prompting and exposing his throat to the night and to Jim.

Jim laughed again, mouth already pressed against the jugular throbbing and taut in Leonard’s neck. He licked and laved at it with his tongue, tasting Leonard and finding the musky sweetness of the other man quite pleasing, definitely preferable to a lot of humans he’d tasted in the past. Jim wondered then if he might turn Leonard instead of just feeding from him, as he did with other willing victims. There was something about Leonard that called to him, trapped him in hazel eyes and broad shoulders, in an accent that could slay with just one barked word uttered. 

He became distracted by Leonard shifting against him, pressing his neck closer to Jim’s mouth. Jim’s fangs brushed against skin, almost broke the surface and Leonard whimpered, sound vibrating against Jim’s lips. Jim’s mouth watered and he bit down hard, unable to restrain himself any longer. His teeth sank home as he cradled the other man against him, drawing blood from him in quick little pulls, hunger gnawing at him as much as his need. His eyes closed and he lost himself to the taste of Leonard's blood, its heat and thickness sliding down his throat. He felt Leonard’s hands heavy on his back, clinging to him.

Leonard’s eyes were closed as soon as Jim had fastened his teeth into his neck, excitement crashing through him at the euphoria that bite gave him. It was unexpected, welcome, arousing and he cried out - yes - rocking his hips against Jim’s bracing leg while the vampire fed. He felt his climax building, coiling through his abdomen and he clung harder to Jim, knowing he couldn’t fight it. He came hard, shooting stickiness into his pants as he screamed wordlessly out into the night, riding his orgasm as Jim continued sucking at his neck. Jim finally pulled away with an effort, blood staining his lips and his teeth as he licked the traces away with a kitten-quick tongue. Leonard felt a stab of disappointment arc through him that it was over, yet the sight of Jim sated and warm, cheeks pinker than they had been quelled his disappointment for now. 

Leonard leant in, impetuously, and stole a kiss from the vampire’s surprised mouth and felt the cold hard press of fangs against his lips. He could taste blood on the vampire’s tongue and lips, which he laved at with his tongue. He could taste Jim beneath the blood, sweet and utterly compelling, nothing like he’d been expecting. He drew back breathless as Jim stared at Leonard’s neck again. 

“Do it,” Leonard said, knowing that if Jim wanted to feed again, he wouldn’t stop him. 

“I can’t. I’ll take too much if I do; I don‘t want to kill you. You need to rest now, Bones. Come back to me next week,” Jim said, resting his fingers against Leonard‘s lips to forestall potential conversation. “Meet me after sundown, Thursday.” 

Leonard didn’t hesitate; he nodded immediately and didn’t question when Jim seemed to disappear into the night, leaving him to walk home alone. The following week, he returned and Jim was there again, waiting for him. Jim fed, Leonard let him feed, before once again, Jim sent him away. Week after week, Leonard returned, and he soon hated himself for becoming dependant upon Jim for his very survival; it was as if the vampire had some unseen, unknown hold over him, reeling him in and pulling him back week after week after week. Yet still he went, unable to stay away from a pair of flashing blue eyes in a beautiful face and a sharp pair of fangs. Leonard knew he was addicted, yet soon he was beyond caring; all he wanted was Jim. 

Jim also looked forward to meeting the strangely compelling man from Georgia, despite the nights he spent at the vampire bar, looking for fresh victims. Leonard was never far from his mind despite all of the people he fed upon. Each week he looked forward to seeing Leonard, and the compulsion to turn him became stronger in his breast. It wasn’t uncommon for a vampire to want to choose a mate, and Jim had made his choice. 

The first time they made love, Jim knew he wanted to change Leonard that night. He’d been certain for weeks by that time, yet when Leonard came inside him, screaming out Jim’s name as the climax claimed him, Jim knew. He barely gave Leonard a chance after his climax consumed his body with shivering shudders; he opened a vein upon his wrist and pressed the resulting gash against Leonard’s mouth. At first, Leonard tried to pull away, blood sliding slickly between his lips, yet when the taste of blood hit his tongue, he reached up with both hands, gripped Jim’s arm and started to feed. Jim encouraged him, one hand resting proudly upon the back of Leonard’s neck until he judged he’d taken enough before pulling the other man away. Leonard shot curses at him, mouth stained with Jim’s blood, yet Jim shushed him.

“Enough, Bones, that’s enough,” he said, running quick fingers through Jim’s hair. “You’ve taken enough to ease through the change now.” 

Leonard blinked at him, in the darkness, yet he felt no different than he had before. Still he had to ask - “Why?” 

“Why did I do it?” Jim questioned and waited for Leonard’s nod of assent. “I’m lonely; I need a mate. I chose you, Bones. I‘ve wanted you since I saw you that first night in the bar.” 

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not some vampire’s mate,” Leonard spat, before Jim shushed him, lips pushed out into a soft little pout. 

“It’ll be alright,” Jim told him. “If you didn’t want this, or me, you wouldn’t have come back that first time. Nor would you still be here now.” 

Leonard didn’t say anything to that, because he knew there was nothing to say and that Jim was right; instead, he laid back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Jim didn’t speak either; instead he waited until the other man permitted his touch again, sliding cool hands over him, and down his body in soothing caresses. Leonard’s eyes closed, an aroused moan working between his lips as Jim stroked his cock. Jim took him after that, body sliding slickly over, inside, into Leonard's, taking every part of Leonard as though it was his own. Jim climaxed, shooting deep inside Leonard and was still climaxing when Leonard started to change. He felt it by the way that Leonard shuddered against him, eyes blind, hands clutching painfully against him and Jim was powerless against the newly changing man. Leonard screamed, equal parts pleasure and pain as he felt the change take him, fangs lengthening, body altering from what it had been into something else entirely. He felt Jim more clearly, cock hard inside him, could almost hear his thoughts and feel his pleasure thrumming against his skin like a heavy weight, could smell his arousal thick in his nostrils. There was no fear in Jim, merely wonder, arousal, excitement, pride and Leonard screamed again, voice altering slightly as his change plummeted to its completion. 

Jim held him through it, still thrusting inside Leonard, eyes closed when Leonard’s mouth finally fastened against his neck, fangs breaking through skin as Leonard took his first feed. Jim moaned in choked-out arousal, as he cradled his lover against him, while encouraging Leonard to drink deeply. Leonard was still feeding when he found his own release between them, climax ripping through him and sticking against sweating skin, before drawing away, breath harsh and the other man’s name heavy upon his lips. 

Jim eased away, to lay beside Leonard. Neither spoke for a very long time and neither needed to. Instead, Leonard's hand found Jim’s, fingers twining easily through the other man’s and Jim smiled into the darkness. That one gesture spoke louder than words ever could, that Leonard had welcomed the change, had accepted it and was comfortable at being claimed as Jim’s mate.


End file.
